1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to dampening devices, and more particularly to a device for dampening the movement of a pivotally supported structural part, such as, for example, a flap or closure within an automobile. It has become known to dampen pivotal movements of structural parts in the interior of an automobile, for example a flap for closing a glove compartment, an ashtray or the like or even a handle. To this end rotary dampers are usually used. Conventional rotary dampers include a rotor which is rotatably mounted in a housing. A braking fluid such as a silicone oil between the rotor and the housing provides for a dampening action when the rotor is being rotated in the housing. Usually a pinion in engagement with a tooth segment is mounted upon the rotor shaft. The tooth segment is of circular arc shape due to the rotary movement of the structural part to be dampened. The design of the circular arc shaped tooth segment is to be adapted to the mounting location because the radius depends on the mounting location. Furthermore guidance of the tooth segment at the pinion may cause problems, in particular noise problems. Unprecise engagement between the rack and the pinion may generate unacceptable noises. At substantial loads the pinion may slide along the rack.
2. Object of the Invention
The primary object of the invention is to provide a device for dampening the movement of a pivotally supported structural part, in particular a flap in an automobile, under use of a rotary damper dampening a translatory movement.